marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
All-New X-Men Annual Vol 1 1
(Story) | NextIssue = (Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Andrea Sorrentino | Quotation = It's time to go back to where you came from with the full comprehension of your power and your responsibility. | Speaker = Doctor Anthony Stark | StoryTitle1 = The Secret Life of Eva Bell: Part Two | Writer1_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler1_1 = Andrea Sorrentino | Inker1_1 = Andrea Sorrentino | Colourist1_1 = Marcelo Maiolo | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Mike Marts | Synopsis1 = Eva Bell finds herself in 1,000,000 B.C. where a dinosaur is running right towards her. She manages to freeze it in time and encounters the witch Morgana Le Fey who is trapped in this era. Eva faints from exhaustion and as she wakes up Morgana has learned everything about her using her magic abilities. She explains that the version of 2099 she just came from most likely does not exist any longer but Tempus refuses to believe her. A fight ensues and Eva manages to travel back to the future. Eva arrives in 2099 but has to discover that the house she used to live in is occupied by somebody else. At the Sanctum Sanctorum she finds out that Wagner no longer recognises her and that Illyana Rasputin is no longer the sorcerer supreme, but Anthony Stark instead. He verifies that what Morgana said is true and that Evas husband and child no longer exist. He sends her back in time to Tabula Rasa where she first got lost. Eva reunites with the X-Men where she begs Celeste not to tell anyone what she is reading in her mind. As her teammates stare at her, Eva says that she is okay, though her eyes are starting to tear up. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * * * ** Cyclops (Scott Summers) ** ** ** * * ** ** * ** *** * * * ** ** ** * * * ** * ** ** ** * * ** ** ** * ** ** ** * * * * * * * * Unnamed Woman * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** Le Fey's Castle * ** * ** *** **** ***** *** **** ***** * ** * ** *** **** ***** * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* **** ***** Items: * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * * Events: * Galactus Trilogy * Secret Invasion | Solicit = THE SECRET LIFE OF EVA BELL - PART 2 • Part two of Eva Bell’s journey through the ages! • With limited control over her powers, and even less control over her destinations, Eva had believed herself lost in time. • But just when she had come to accept this as truth, her world was once again ripped asunder as she is once again sent tumbling through time. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Galactus Trilogy Category:Secret Invasion